The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that uses a developer such as a toner to form an image.
An image forming apparatus may perform image formation on a print medium such as paper and a transparent film, and may thereafter perform fixing and discharging of the medium. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-186748.